


mulling over coffee with company

by vade_brucestephenbucky



Series: tumblr requests for: fullmetal alchemist [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, i'm willing to make a part two to this, that's how much i enjoyed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vade_brucestephenbucky/pseuds/vade_brucestephenbucky
Summary: Olivier brings you into her room with coffee one evening, after dropping her composure on the balcony of Northern Command.
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Reader
Series: tumblr requests for: fullmetal alchemist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	mulling over coffee with company

“Are you cold, Lieutenant?” General Armstrong asked and noted your trembling hands as you stepped with her onto a balcony and overlooked the snowy hills rising and falling around the border of Briggs. Her sword was sheathed by her hip, and she let her hand rest against the hilt. 

You shook your head and shoved your hands in your pockets. “Nothing I’m not used to, General.” You looked at her with a light smile. The intensity of her features had fallen as it grew later into the evening. In the lantern lights of the terrace and the moonlight beaming from the sky, her deep-set, tired cerulean eyes were apparent as you studied her face. 

“You are staring, Lieutenant,” Olivier said and broke you from your gaze, locking her eyes with your own. “Permission to speak freely, if you have something to say.” 

Your eyes widened. “No, sir. I don’t,” you returned and scorned the prying words on your tongue. 

Olivier appeared shocked, and her breath hitched ever so slightly as her lips parted. “Are you sure, Lieutenant?” she asked, letting her composure drop for a moment. 

You faltered and swallowed. “You just seem more,” you paused, and gave an _ahem_ , “tired than usual, General. I couldn’t help but notice how your eyes look underneath the lower lights. And of course, the moonlight. It’s a full one tonight.” 

“Oh,” Olivier said and looked up to the sky. “It is.” She ignored your statements about her appearance and returned to her hardened expression. 

There was silence between you and her for a long moment, and you wondered if you had struck a nerve, the things you said a bit too forward for her liking. But as always, she was unreadable, and her gaze was fixed on the moon. 

“Lieutenant,” Olivier spoke, letting her hands fall tightly by her side. “Let me invite you to my quarters for the remainder of the evening. I won’t keep you long.” 

You nodded as heat rushed to your cheeks. “Yes, sir,” you said with a salute. 

Olivier shook her head and spun on her heel, her waist-length blond hair swishing through the air as she whirled around. 

You followed her promptly and wondered why it was she would ask you to her quarters at such an hour. It was likely a simple reason, to mull over coffee with company until the night ended. But there was a part of you that, as you watched her strut with high shoulders after the moment of failed collectedness by Olivier, she might be requesting you for something less professional. 

Not that you minded, though, because you would be lying if you said you weren’t attracted to the general in a less than acceptable manner. She was a stunning woman in the least of words, and often, just as you did on the balcony, you found yourself reveling in her demanding atmosphere, picturing what it would be like to be under a different extent of her command. That vision of Olivier was what guided you off to sleep some nights, though you wouldn’t admit it. 

You continued to follow her as she took you through her office, hanging her heavy black jacket by the door of her room. 

“Leave your jacket on the rack,” she told and opened the door to her quarters, signaling for you to go inside. “I have access to heating.” 

You nodded and placed the jacket on the hook, across from her own. You stepped into her living area as she flipped on the lights and let the door fall shut behind the both of you. 

Olivier relaxed her shoulders and eased over to the far side of the room, where a fresh pot of coffee had just been brewed. She took two mugs from the collection on her bookshelf and poured you both a mug full. 

“Take a seat, Second Lieutenant,” Olivier said after handing you the mug and watched her with wide eyes. 

You pointed to the chair at her desk. “Is that alright?” 

“Of course,” she answered and sat on her bed, cooling her coffee with a breath before taking a sip. 

You sat in the chair and faced Olivier as her slender fingers wrapped around the mug as she brought it to her lips and gulped the beverage down with a heavy exhale. 

“Like a deer in headlights,” she muttered under her breath and set the mug on her bedside table. Olivier then met your eyes. “You aren’t in trouble, Lieutenant.” 

Your chest relaxed in relief, but you were still puzzled by her actions. “Then why did you bring me here, General?” 

“I like your company, and I didn’t think you should be in the cold this late,” Olivier answered, discarding her Amestrian military jacket on the bed. “You can’t lie to me, Lieutenant.” 

Your cheeks went red at her words. “Look where we are,” you rebutted, “It’s nothing I can’t handle. You shouldn’t worry about me, General. I’m just another soldier beneath your command.” 

Her nonchalant expression shifted to something closer to concern, with hints of anger in her eyes, and the general straightened in her seat. 

“Do not say such a thing, Lieutenant,” Olivier declared, her voice stern as she bore her eyes into yours. “You are not just another soldier, nor have you ever been! You are the only woman underneath my command, worth multiple tens of her fellow men.” She rose from her seat on the bed and stepped towards you. 

“You would not be in my bedroom if it wasn’t for your status as a _woman_ of the highest regard in my eyes. Do not ever think of yourself as simply another one of my men, or-” a pause, she took a grip on your jacket “- _another soldier_.” The final words of her statement were spoken with a bitter taste on her tongue as she glared in your eyes. But her eyes softened as she let go of your jacket and let out a heavy exhale. 

You stood from your chair and eased to Olivier, but she refused to meet your eyes. Her statement, and her apprehensiveness about your response, explained why it was she brought you here in the first place. You were proud to be more than just another soldier to her, but you knew you, by her outburst, that you meant even more than that to her. 

“General,” you whispered and brought your hand to her cheek, and the warmness of her skin radiated under your touch. 

She let out a shaky breath as she finally leaned into your hand and met your eyes. She shook her head. 

“Forgive me for my outburst,” she spoke, her low but voice returned to its regular intensity. She took a step forward and closed the gap between you and her. “But you mustn’t disregard what I said.” 

Your breath hitched. “I won’t, sir.” 

“No.” She pursed her lips at the honorific and set her arm against your waist. “You are to call me Olivier from now on.” 

You weren’t sure how to respond, afraid your lips might go for hers during your attempt to speak. So you nodded, with wide eyes gazing into hers. You watched her eyes fall to your lips as she carded her fingers through your hair with the hand that didn’t have a hold on your hip.

Olivier broke and crashed her lips against yours, settling the suffocating tension as she would with her sword. She kissed you deeply, with the intensity and desire of a woman who’s previous physical release had been in years prior to her current circumstance and the taste of coffee on her tongue. She lifted you up by your thighs and set you on her desk, not once breaking the lock on your lips. 

You returned this fervent need for her and kissed her with the passion rivaling her own as you continued to hold her jaw tightly in your hand, rhythmically stroking her cheek with your thumb. Even from above your layered uniform, the pressure with which her fingers pushed into your waist seemed enough to bruise, increased doubly with the use of both hands as she fought for leverage while kissing you.

“Olivier,” you groaned softly, parting from her lips for air.

Her eyes were half-lidded and low and through rose-tinted cheeks and the fondness in her expression, it was exhaustion that flooded her face, echoing her appearance on the balcony. Olivier sighed and kissed you once more, quick with her action. She released your hips from her grasp and rubbed them gently. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you.” 

You shook your head. “If it bruises and I need ice, I’ll come to you.” 

Olivier extended her hand to help you step down from her desk. “If you need anything in the night, come to me.” 

“Of course.” You steadied on your feet and smiled, easing to the door of her bedroom. “You try and get some rest tonight, alright? Can’t let the Northern Wall of Briggs fall.” 

Olivier nodded with a hint of a smile on her face. “Goodnight, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a tumblr request, as it says in the tags! if you want a part two or just to request another fic, my tumblr is @ brucestephenbucky! come say hi :D
> 
> i do hope you enjoyed it, thanks for stopping by <3


End file.
